ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Raido
who is 17 years old, is the main protagonist and Ultraman Ginga's human host. His dream is to be a world wide explorer. History New Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga Born and raised in a small village where his grandfather's Shintai shrine was located. Hikaru for lon with his parents, musicians but came back to the town due to a strange vision. Prior to this the three had settled in London and Hikaru was retuning during his summer break. As a high-school student Hikaru returned home to find his grandfather's shrine had been destroyed by a sudden fire. The shrine was ultimately saved and temporarily moved into a nearby school. There he met up with his childhood friends and learned one of them had become a priestess. Later that night he returned to see the item of interest, the Ginga Spark, upon touching it he saw a vision of a great war between giants and monster, ending with a dark figure unleashing a wave of darkness on all the combatants. It was this point he met the talking Spark Doll, Ultraman Taro who told him he may be the 'chosen one'. Hikaru treated Taro as a simple doll, picking him up rudely and trying to figure out where his voice was coming from. Insulted and not willing to put up with his childish antics, Taro teleported away. From afar, Taro's voice commanded he meet him in a nearby mountain, playing on his desire to see new things. It was at this time that Hikaru received a strange mark on the back of his right hand, a glowing symbol that faded, it was called the Mark of Courage. Apparently this Mark appears in the Legends of the Land of Light, as stated by Taro Later Hikaru met his friend again in the mountains where the two confronted a pair of illegal dumpers. They got away even with the town policeman after them. The pair met Taro again who explained that he believed he was able to use the Ginga Spark. A fact proven true when he used it on a Black King Doll, becoming the bodyguard monster. Suddenly he was attacked by Thunder Neo Darambia, being controlled (more likely it was controlling them) by the two illegal dumpers and a Dark Dummy Spark. Hikaru fought to protect the town and his friends but was being easily beaten. Eventually, his determination caused the mark of courage to appear on his hand and summon the Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll. Hikaru switched his form to that of the powerful Ultra and after a short fight defeated the monster. Freeing the men and claiming the Spark Doll. Powers and Abilities *Transformation: Using the Ginga Spark and the Ginga doll Hikaru can transform into Ultraman Ginga. Hikaru can only transform when the Mark of Courage is made to shine, thereby summoning Ginga's Spark Doll from the Ginga Spark. **Ultra Live: Hikaru can use any of the other Spark dolls to become the monster, alien or Ultra they embody via the Ginga Spark. **Telepathy: While using a Spark Doll, Hikaru can communicate telepathically or at least project his voice even in forms that normally do not allow for complex speech such as a monster. **Spark Doll Sight: While he is Lived with a Spark Doll, he can look into other Lived Dolls and see who is within them. However, he could not see into Jean-Killer due to his nature as a robot being piloted nor Tiga Dark who did not have a user. Spark Dolls As foretold by Ultraman Taro, Hikaru is the "chosen one", he collects Spark Dolls either by defeating any Kaiju/Alien recently released by Alien Valky/Alien Icarus/Alien Nackle (at the same time preventing the dolls from falling into the wrong hands again) or picking up the ones that are scattered around town. Ultras *Ultraman Ginga - Inside the Ginga Spark. *Ultraman Taro - Failed, assumed due to his consciousness being intact. His curse is broken in the final episode, but reverts to being a spark doll after Ginga beats Dark Lugiel before departing Earth. *Ultraman Tiga - Achieved after defeating the Ultra himself, at the same time purifying him of the darkness. Also used by Kenta once. *Ultraman - Acquired after defeating Misuzu's father. Also used by Chigusa once. *Ultraseven -Acquired after defeating Misuzu's father. Used again by Seiichiro. Kaiju *Black King - Acquired after detecting it via Ginga Spark. *Thunder Darambia - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Pandon - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Ragon - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Doragoris - Received from Kenta. *Eleking- Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Seagoras - Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Hanzagiran - Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Red King - Acquired after defeating Tyrant. Gave it to Misuzu Isurugi *King Crab - Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Bemstar - Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Barabas - Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Dark Galberos - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Zaragas - Acquired after defeating the monster itself with the help of Misuzu, as Red King *Antlar - Acquired after the fight between Dark Ultraman and Dark Ultraseven (the one who actually defeated Antlar). *Jashrine - Given to Misuzu by his Grandfather, Hotsuma, who acquired it via unknown means. *Super Grand King - Acquired after defeating the monster itself. Aliens *Kemur Man - Acquired after defeating the alien itself. *Alien Valky - Acquired after defeating the alien itself along with Tiga. *Alien Icarus - Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Alien Nackle - Acquired after beating Super Grand King. Gallery Ultraman_Ginga_human_host_or_form_-_Copy.jpg Hikaru Raid0.jpg Hikaru_Mark.png|The Mark of Courage that appears when Hikaru is allowed to use Ginga 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 601619 477358729050657 840354244 n.jpg|One of the best moment. 1461566 481041332015730 1731462409 n.jpg 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg Grand King 2.jpg Trivia *Hikaru is the first main character of an Ultra series who is not consistantly merged with his Ultra. *Hikaru resembles Tsukasa Kadoya from Kamen Rider franchise. Both can transform into multiple heroes. Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Male Characters